The Lapidus procedure is commonly used to correct a hallux valgus deformity, which is a lateral deviation of the great toe, with subsequent hypermobility (or laxity). The Lapidus procedure is also commonly used to repair failed surgeries. Typically, a wedge of bone is removed in a biplanar direction at the distal end of the cuneiform, which will provide correction of the deformity and typically results in shortening of the great toe. The result of this shortening is a shift in weight distribution to the second ray, which can result in metatarsalgia. When the first ray is shortened the function of the patient's sesamoids may also be affected because of the change in weight distribution on the sesamoids. Currently to correct the shortening of the great toe when doing a Lapidus procedure, the accepted practice is for surgeons to make straight transverse cut on the metatarsal, then cut a wedge out of the cuneiform to obtain realignment of the intermetatarsal angle as determined by the surgeon, and insert a block of bone into the joint. The block of bone is then shaped by the surgeon until it fits within the joint. The shape of bone fails to help correct the angle. Blood supply to this joint can be limited in certain patients and using the overly processed bone makes it difficult to incorporate and heal which makes the bone prone to failure. It is well known that blood supply consideration to the joint and anatomical height and weight bearing through the joint are all concerns for healing the Lapidus procedure.
The metatarsal-phalangeal joint, when fused, is commonly denuded of cartilage by either using cup and cone reamers to minimize a loss of length and to provide versatility in final positioning or by making transverse type cuts using a saw blade. Generally, the cartilage surfaces of the metatarsal and proximal phalanx are removed and the end of the proximal phalanx is aligned with the end of the metatarsal with the two bones being fused together using screws, wires, or plates. In the case of revision surgeries of the metatarsal-phalangeal joint, the first ray may be shortened by 5-10+mm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art. For example, in view of the deficiencies of the current implants and methods of performing the Lapidus procedure and fusion of the metatarsal-phalangeal joint, and similar implants and surgical methods for other areas of the body where multiple bone structures exist including, but not limited to, the hand, wrist and spine, it would be desirable to develop devices, instrumentation, and methods to allow a surgeon to achieve a satisfactory long term, predictable clinical outcome for these types of correction surgeries.